Simplify the following expression: ${-2+2(-4t+1)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -2 + {2(}\gray{-4t+1}{)} $ $ -2 {-8t+2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -8t {-2 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -8t + {0}$ The simplified expression is $-8t$